


Fell in Love with an Alien

by tamalinn



Series: Fell in Love with an Alien [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love with an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> For TimIan's Tower of Drabble-on Challenge. The song is "Fell in Love with an Alien" by the Kelly Family. Thanks to Madelyn for the beta. Feedback makes me dance naked on a table, and buy drinks for the whole bar.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, I wouldn't just be writing about it.

Pete came hard shuddering and shooting across the shower. He gasped for breath. That was the third time in a week he had pictured Clark's full, red lips sucking on his neck and Clark's long fingers curled around his cock and Clark's golden skin flushing with arousal and his green eyes rolling back in his head as together they-- 

Holy shit. It had been, like, a minute, and Pete was already getting hard again. 

No way, man, Pete thought, shaking his head at his cock. There is no fucking way I can be the black kid and the gay kid. 

* * *

Clark woke up that morning from a dream about his best friend with his boxers glued to his crotch. He settled back into his pillow and smiled trying to remember the feeling Chloe's flirty hair brushing over his face and lips nibbling his own. Clark sighed and shifted his position. Chloe's full breasts pressed harder against his chest and he could almost feel her hard nipples against his-- 

Clark sat up with a start as his dream rushed back to him. Curly hair. Dark skin. Brown eyes. A muscular chest. A dick. 

Holy crap, Clark thought. Pete made me come. 

* * *

All through the day, Pete would feel eyes on him. He would look up. Clark would be shooting him some strange look. Then Clark would notice Pete looking back. And then he would flush. And look away. 

Pete sat down hard on the edge of his bed and threw his bag down next to him. Dammit, he thought. Clark can probably do some weird alien thingy and read my brain and now he knows I've been jacking off to him all week. He let out a sigh and fell back on his bed. "I'm screwed," he mumbled. 

The phone rang. 

* * *

Clark picked up the phone and started to dial Pete's number. His hands shook so badly he accidentally called Chloe and then dropped the phone. 

"Hello?" he heard her tinny voice call from the floor. "Hello-o!" she sang. 

Clark grabbed the phone and shoved it back in its cradle, nearly ripping the thing from the wall. Taking a deep breath, Clark willed his hands to stop shaking and reached for the phone to try again. 

"Five, five, five," he recited under his breath as he dialed, "six, one, oh, three..." 

Clark waited, sweating through his shirt, as the phone rang. 

* * *

"Pete! Phone! It's Clark!" Pete's sister yelled from downstairs. 

Pete rubbed his hands over his face and picked up his phone. "Clark?" 

"Pete! I. We. I. We. We need to talk. I. Um. I have to tell you something. It's. Um..." 

Oh shit, Pete thought. Here it comes. Be cool, man. "Clark?" 

"Can you come over?" 

"Uh, sure," Pete replied surprised. "You okay, man?" 

"Yeah. Just. Come over. I gotta go. My mom's calling me." 

"Okay, b--" 

There was dial tone. Pete pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to Clark's!" he called heading out of his room. 

* * *

"Pete, I think there's a chance that I could possibly be gay and I'm pretty sure that I at least like guys, and I think that you might be among the guys I like or at least maybe be the guy I like and if that disgusts you I'm really sorry, but I wanted to be honest with you and I hope that we can still at least be friends," Clark said to his shoes. He blinked and looked up. "So, how do you think he's gonna take it?" 

Tyson snorted. 

Clark groaned. 

Pete's car crunched up the gravel driveway. 

* * *

Pete was vibrating with nerves as he approached the Kents' farm. 

Deep breaths, man. Deep breaths. Clark's a cool guy, he won't end our friendship over something like this. Pete hoped so, anyway. 

"Clark?" he called when he entered the barn. 

"Up here." 

Pete climbed the stairs to the loft. "What's going on?" 

Clark was pacing. "I have to tell you something." 

"Okay," 

"You might want to sit down." Clark gestured towards the couch. 

"Okay," Pete sat. 

Clark took a deep breath and sat next to him. "I think I might like you. _Like_ like." 

Pete's jaw hit the floor. 

* * *

"You _like_ me like me?" Pete squeaked. 

Clark flushed. "I'm sorry if that grosses you out. I thought I should be honest with you." 

"Clark, man," Pete threw an arm around Clark's shoulders. "Grossed out? No! I thought you were gonna tell me you didn't want to be friends anymore since I've been jerking off to you all week." 

"Why would I-- Y-you've been jerking off to me? All week?" Clark suddenly became very aware of Pete's arm around him. His dick hardened in response. "Pete..." Clark leaned towards his friend. 

"Cla--" Pete was cut off by Clark's kiss. 

* * *

Oh my god, I'm kissing an alien, Pete thought. Cool! 

His cock jumped happily in response to Clark's soft mouth playing with his own. 

When Pete felt Clark's tongue slip out and start teasing his lips, he couldn't hold back a moan. Suddenly he found himself on his back with Clark on top of him, Clark's hard-on pressed into his hip. 

Clark pulled back. "You taste really good," he grinned and delved back in for more. 

Clark mouthed from Pete's lips up his jaw and down his neck sucking hard on his pulse point. "Yes, god, Clark, more," Pete gasped. 

* * *

Pete turned on the water and tested it with his hand. When it was warm enough, he stepped into the shower and squirted some soap into his palm. 

"Hmm mmm..." he hummed. "I fell in love with an alien..." he sang as he lathered his body. Pete looked down at his cock, which had been hard since he woke up. Then he looked at his lathered hand. Then back at his cock. 

"I f-fell in lo-ho-ove with a-an a-ha-lien..." he gasped as he fisted his cock. "Fe-hell in love w-with h-h-his eye-heyes. Fe... uh... God!" Pete shouted as he came. 

* * *

"I gotta go--chores, but I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!" and Clark left for home. 

Lex walked back to his desk to return his attention to the caterer's menu. Dammit, Clark, Lex thought, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose. You couldn't have realized you were gay a year ago? He sighed. Then picked up the menu and threw it to the floor. Fuckin'... Lex thought falling back in his chair, I. It. It could've been Clark and now I'm marrying... Oh god. He walked over to the bar and slammed back a shot. Fucking damn you, Clark. 


End file.
